Modern portable electronic devices, such as tablets, smartphones, smartwatches, and hybrid devices utilize a variety of small internal sensors to determine information about a condition of the device. For example, accelerometers may be used to determine that the device is under movement or that the device has been moved in a certain gesture, gyroscopes may be used to determine that the physical orientation of the device has changed, etc.
These small internal sensors may be microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) sensors. MEMS sensors typically include a stationary portion, which may be referred to as a stator, and a portion which may move, which may be referred to as a rotor. As the rotor moves with respect to the stator, the capacitance between the two, or between the stator and a variety of pieces attached to the rotor, changes. By measuring this capacitance or these capacitances, depending on the kind and configuration of sensor, the information about the condition of the device is determined based on the capacitance or capacitances.
Precise determination of this information is desirable. Therefore, further development in this area is desirable.